1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting tool having an integrated circuit chip securely mounted therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cutting tool having an RFID chip mounted therein, the RFID chip being encoded with data regarding the cutting tool and communicating with a system for utilizing the data encoded on the RFID chip for controlling a machining operation, tracking tool usage, and storing data on prior use of a particular cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a multitude of cutting tools used for machining and, in particular, used for metal cutting operations. Oftentimes, a number of tools are very similar in appearance but may not be effective for significantly different applications. As an example, the tip features of a drill may not be significantly different, but may be intended for machining significantly different materials. Furthermore, in another example, a drill having an identical geometry but with a different hardened coating may be suitable for machining one material and unsuitable for machining another material. Therefore, visual identification of the proper tool may be difficult. Additionally, a typical tool crib may have hundreds of different cutting tools and identification of the optimum tool for a particular job may be challenging. As a result, tool containers have been bar coded and the bar code of these containers is associated with a data set identifying details of the cutting tool and optimal conditions for which the cutting tool is suited. However, utilizing a bar code on the exterior of the tool package or, for that matter on the tool itself, requires accessing a remote database to extract features of the cutting tool. Occasionally, manufacturers do not maintain databases beyond a certain life for tools and, as a result, there may be no information available for an older tool even though there is a bar code associated with it. Furthermore, it is necessary to maintain a central database for a very large number of different tools.
Additionally, there is a desire to not only extract pre-existing information about the tool but, furthermore, to maintain a history of usage of the tool to better predict when the tool should be replaced, when the tool should be sharpened or when the tool is no longer suitable for one task, but may be suitable for another less demanding task. The currently used bar code system is not capable of efficiently storing and processing this information.
Accordingly, there is a general need in the art for a system that stores, for easy retrieval, the operational data and on-going history of a cutting tool as it is used for one or more cutting operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system where operational data for a cutting tool and data regarding use of a particular tool may be encoded in an integrated circuit chip mounted within the cutting tool or contained in a remote database and easily accessible via a unique tool identification encoded on the chip such that the data can be retrieved instantly and accurately without the need to consult catalogs, handbooks, websites, and archived files and the data remains accurate for the entire useful life of the cutting tool.
There is a need to provide a system where operational data and data regarding use of a particular tool may be programmed directly into a controller for a machine tool to control a machining operation thus simplifying the manufacturing process, minimizing human interaction and error during a machining operation, reducing set up time prior to initiating a machining operation, preventing tool failure and material waste caused by tool failure, and achieving a more financially beneficial manufacturing process.
There is a need to provide a system where real time feedback regarding a machining operation may be communicated between the integrated circuit chip in the cutting tool and the controller for automatic adjustment of the parameters of a machining operation.
There is a need to provide a system where the integrated circuit chip additionally allows for simplified tool management and location tracking of the cutting tool and easy sorting of a plurality of tools contained within a tool room by data such as lot number and composition.